


All My Love

by Somethingbad123



Series: My Little Stray Kids Collection [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jeongin is a hungry baby, Movie Night, and so is chan, implied changbin/felix, implied jisung/minho, implied seungmin/hyunjin, implied woojin/chan, jeongin loves his hyungs, stray kids are soft, woojin is mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: Who ever controlled life deserves a big box of whatever they loved because Jeongin couldn't possibly be happier.





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids make me soft. Stray Kids being soft makes me melt. Here's to hoping you'll feel the same way I do! (Also please seriously answer me question in the end note thanks!)

“Hyung?” 

 

Eight grunts. 

 

“Chan Hyung.”

 

“What’s up kiddo?” 

 

“I’m hungry.” 

 

“Sweetheart, we had dinner less than an hour ago. How are you hungry?”

 

“Hyung. I’m  _ always  _ hungry.” 

 

It was movie night at the Stray Kids dorm, nine boys piled on a couch and the floor (and over each other if we’re being perfectly honest) as they watched a movie picked by their youngest Australian. Said youngest Australian was pouting, because of the interruption to his Mean Girls. 

 

Jeongin piped up again, “Sorry for bothering the movie but, I don’t think we have anymore food so that’s why I asked.” He twisted his hands, glancing towards the kitchen.

 

“Aw, maknae it’s okay.” Woojin of course, “Come with me. You all keep watching.” 

 

Their sunshine piped up too, “We’ll wait but hurry! This is an important part of your education.” 

 

Jeongin laughed as he untangled himself from Jisung and Minho then waited for Woojin to untangle himself from Chan. 

 

“Let’s go maknae.” 

 

They headed to the kitchen where Jeongin popped himself up onto the counter. He watched the eldest putter around pulling out Tteokbokki from somewhere and turning on the stove to start making it. After an almost fail at ramen, the Hyungs wouldn’t let him use the stove without supervision. Usually though, they cooked for him so there was never anything to worry about. He thought himself quite lucky in that aspect. He was lucky in a lot of aspect with his Hyungs. He had eight, nine including the one he was actually related to. The eight he lived with doted on him, cooked for him, helped him with schoolwork, helped him with choreography and coddled him. 

 

Chan and Woojin were like his parents away from home, tutting at him for not cleaning up, making him food whenever he was hungry. Minho was his tutor, the brother that was able to help him when he started to lack in dance (his Hyungs always told him he didn’t but he knew that wasn’t true.) Changbin was his support, anything he did, whether or not it was a joke, would be supported by him no matter what. Hyunjin was his friend not that he spoke to him informally or anything but he was comfortable with him, he could just be himself with him. Jisung was his affection monster, a bad day never existed when there was always someone around to pinch your cheeks call you cute and smother you in a hug. Felix was a lot like that too, a cuddle monster as soon as he was in reach during a break (not that he minded at all, Felix gave  _ the best _ cuddles ever.) Seungmin was calm, always ready for anything whether it be cuddles or help with singing or pranks on the older members. 

 

He loved his Hyungs with all his heart. 

  
  


“Jeongin-ah, open.” 

 

On reflex his mouth opened and he was greeted with tteokbokki. Around the food Jeongin garbled out, “Hyung, can we go back? I can eat there.” 

 

“You’ll drop something and I’ll have to clean so -” 

 

“You can feed me!” He swallowed, “And you can have some too, if you want Hyung.” 

 

Woojin smiled at him. The soft, proud parent smile that never failed to make Jeongin feel loved. “Alright. But you’ll be squished between Chan and I.” 

 

“Okay, Hyung!” 

 

They made their way back to soft conversation, something that only happened when everyone was cuddled together like they were. There was a spot in between Chan and Minho, the latter sat against the arm of the couch with Jisung snug between his legs and his hands running through the youngers hair. Felix was pushed against the other arm, cuddling himself into Changbin, resting his head on the elders chest, laughing lightly at something that Seungmin had some from his spot on the floor tangled with Hyunjin. 

 

Woojin fitted himself next to Chan and Jeongin found his place, sat on the leaders lap leaning against him receiving food as he laughed along to what Felix called ‘real entertainment’. 

 

In that moment, Jeongin loved life. He loved how it had led him to these people he was willing to love almost as much as he loved food.

 

Nothing really beat out food in his eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think that Felix absolutely loves Mean Girls I will fight you. He has two sisters it makes sense! (but should he not... I'm sure we'll find a way. ) 
> 
> So... This has been in the works for a while. Finally done though and I'm slightly ashamed to admit that I have been reading through every single posting for stray kids on here. So if you need any recommendations just ask! Give me some requirements though. I can't wait for Mixtape! How are you guys feeling about it? 
> 
> If we ever find out our fandom name, I'm going to be starting an international fanbase organization for us kinda like B1A4's BIU. For all of you who don't know what that is here is a link: [](http://www.banaintlunited.com/)
> 
> Would you guys be opposed? Please tell me and thank you for reading! If you guys want another story I'm willing to make this a series just tell me what you think. Please leave a comment or come talk to me on twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @Somethingbad123


End file.
